Nowadays the sheet comprising the loading plane of a loading platform is made of plywood which includes birch in order to give the requisite hardness, the thickness of the plywood being at least 21 mm to ensure the requisite strength. These loading platforms are arranged on a support frame having support beams extending from the support frame to the edges of the loading platform.
Side flaps are arranged on hinges in conjunction with the transverse support beams. The side flaps are designed to hang vertically during loading and unloading. Some types of flaps are removable but on light trucks they are usually permanently fitted.
The drawbacks encountered with the above-mentioned type of loading platform construction are multiple. Plywood sheets of such thicknesses are heavy, expensive to manufacture and since birch is also in short supply throughout the Nordic countries, it is also difficult to obtain in the desired quantities. This is probably the main reason for light trucks currently being imported with loading platforms.
Furthermore, the side flaps are often damaged during loading and unloading of the truck, since they are directly vulnerable if the truck is involved in an accident. In this case the flaps must generally be replaced immediately since they cannot be locked in upright position once they have become bent and/or distorted. Besides which, the hinge-pivot protrudes from the side of the loading platform and catches in gate-posts and other vehicles, as well as being a potential danger to personnel.
Another drawback of the known flaps is that the join between the upper side of the loading platform and the flap is along the lower side so that when gravel is being loaded or unloaded, for instance, it is extremely difficult to clear the sealing surface from gravel and sand. This means that it is difficult to secure the flap in vertical position, and the flap may become damaged.